<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stigma by Jingletown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231663">Stigma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingletown/pseuds/Jingletown'>Jingletown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV, Weishen V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Back at it again with my serial killer shenanigans, Like it's 2017!, M/M, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingletown/pseuds/Jingletown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiaojun is a rookie journalist obsessed with a potential serial killer terrorizing his hometown. He's also obsessed with Hendery, the delivery boy who works at the deli up the street and who brings him most of his meals. When Hendery is the first person to ever cross paths with the killer and live to tell the tale, the cops don't believe him. But Xiaojun does. And lucky for Xiaojun, there's nothing on earth more romantic than tracking down a serial killer and trying not to die... together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://twitter.com/hueningkey/status/1283503472793595909?s=20"><strong>#StigmaAU</strong></a>: a story told in two parts.</p><p>Half of this AU will be told here on AO3.</p><p>The other half will be told on <a href="https://twitter.com/hueningkey/status/1283503472793595909?s=20">Twitter</a>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Trigger warnings apply.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Deeper, deeper, the wound just gets deeper.</p><p>Like pieces of broken glass that I can't reverse.</p><p>Deeper, it's just the heart that hurts every day.</p><p>You, who was punished in my stead.</p><p>You, who were only delicate and fragile"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>